Lista de Bear en la Gran Casa Azul episodios (Español Latino)
Temporada 1 (1997) # Casa es Donde el Bear es / "Home is Where the Bear is" # Agua, Agua Por Todas Partes! / "Water, Water Everywhere!" # Qué Bears Pueden Volar / "Why Bears Can't Fly" # Cayendo por Otoño / "Falling for Fall" # Imagen de la salud / "Picture of Health" # Cuota, Bear / "Share, Bear" # Ratones Partido / "Mouse Party" # Forme de un Bear / "Shape of a Bear" # Qué Hay en el Correo, en Día? / "What's in the Mail, Today?" # Un Vagón de un Diferente Color / "A Wagon of a Different Color" # Baile el Día Lejos / "Dancing the Day Away" # Música a mi Orejas / "Music to my Ears" # Todo Conectado! / "All Connected!" # Un Invierno Siesta / "A Winter's Nap" # Mágico en el Cocina / "Magic in the Kitchen" # Comer, Beber Jugo y Ser Feliz! / "Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry!" # Perdida Cosa / "Lost Thing" # Trabajando Como un Bear / "Working Like a Bear" # Primavera Fiebre / "Spring Fever" # Bajo la Lupa / "Picture This" # El Gran Poca Visitante / "The Big Little Visitor" # Suciedad, Yo Amor ti Así! / "Dirt, I Love You So!" # Mañana de Gloria / "Morning Glory" # Escuchen Encima! / "Listen Up!" # Verano Enfriador / "Summer Cooler" # Amigos por Viver / "Friends for Life" # Volver a La Naturaleza / "Back to Nature" # El Ojolímpicos / "The Ojolympics" # El Gran Sueño / "The Big Sleep" # Se Aprende Algo Nuevo / "You Learn Something New" # Buenos Momentos / "Telling Time" # El Gran Pretendiente / "The Great Pretender" # Todo Está en su Cabezar / "It's All in Your Head" # No es mi Error / "Oops, My Mistake" # Bear Fiesta de Cumpleaños / "Bear's Birthday Bash" # Una Planta Crece en Bear Casa / "A Plant Grows in Bear's House" # El Gran Casa Azul Visita a Domicilio / "The Big Blue House Call" # Necesitas un Poco de Ayuda / "Need a Little Help" # No es temeroso / "Nothing to Fear" # Claro es un Campana / "Clear as a Bell" Temporada 2 (1997-1999) # Oh Bébé Bébé / "Ooh Baby Baby" # Incursores de el Perdido Queso / "Raiders of the Lost Cheese" # Mira lo Que Hice / "Look What I Made" # Cambiar Está en el Air / "Change is in the Air" # El Sentido Detectives / "The Senseless Detectives" # Un Buena Manera de Ayudar a Que / "A Good Way to Help It" # Danza Fiebre! / "Dance Fever!" # Tutter Diminuto Viaje / "Tutter's tiny Trip" # Visto Para Arriba Día / "Dress Up Day" # Vamos a Ponernos Interactivo / "Let's Get Interactive" # Construí el eso! / "I Built That!" # Todo lo Que Tienes Que Sabar / "All You Get to Know" # El Día Siento Hoy / "The Way I Feel Today" # Bichos / "Bugs" # Anda tu, Ojo! / "You Go, Ojo!" # Es un Misterio Para mí / "It's a Mystery to Me" # Si al Principio Usted no Tenga Éxito… / "If at First You Don't Succeed…" # El Clima de Bear / "The Weather of Bear" # Ocupaciones de Bosques Valle / "Occupations in Woodland Valley" # El Gran Libro Quiénes Somos / "The Big Book About Us" # Olor-O-Rama / "Smell-O-Rama" # Miedo No / "Afraid Not" # Conseguí Ser Yo! / "I Gotta Be Me!" # Amor es lo Que Necesita / "Love is All You Need" # Estaba Pensando / "I Was Thinking" # Científico Bear / "Scientific Bear" # Tan Diferentes Como Día y Noche / "As Different as Day and Night" # Esa Sanación Sensación / "That Healing Feeling" # Agua Ciclo Tiempo / "Water Cycle Time" # Reina Ojo / "Queen Ojo" # Muchachos Serán Muchachos / "Boys Will Be Boys" # Que es Mina es Tuyos / "What's Mine is Yours" # Querría Que Estés Aquí / "Wish You Were Here" # Está Deportes-Tástico! / "It's Sports-Tastic!" # Y A Todo un Bueno Noche / "And To All a Good Night" # Llamar un Día / "Call it a Day" # Lo Hicimos Nuestro Camino / "We Did It Our Way" # Cuál es el Historia? / "What is the Story?" # Cuando Tienes Que Ir! / "When You've Got to Go!" # Perdido y Encontrado / "Lost and Found" # Halloween Oso / "Halloween Bear" # Amigos en el Juego / "Friends at Play" # Espérame / "Wait for Me" # El Mejor Acción de Gracias Alguna Vez / "The Best Thanksgiving Ever" # Abuelos Sólo Quieren Diviértase / "Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun" # Todo Sobre Usted / "All About You" # Bear Secreta Cueva / "Bear's Secret Cave" # Bosque Casa Maravillso / "Woodland House Wonderful" # La Navidad de Bear, Parte Uno / "Christmas of Bear, Part One" # La Navidad de Bear, Parte Dos / "Christmas of Bear, Part Two" Temporada 3 (1999-2000) # Uno Nunca Sabe / "You Never Know" # Hasta, Abajo, Todo Alrededor! / "Up, Down, All Around!" # Bienvenido a Bosques Valle, Parte Uno / "Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part One" # Bienvenido a Bosques Valle, Parte Dos / "Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part Two" # Leer mi Libro / "Read My Book" # Comer Utensilios / "Eating Utensils" # El Primer Día de Ratón Escuela / "The First Day of Mouse School" # Olvidé Ritmo?!? / "I For Got Rhythm?!?" # Tutter Familiar Reunión / "Tutter's Family Reunion" # Tengo su Número / "I've Got Your Number" # Para Citas! / "Playdates!" # Tiempo para Matemáticas / "Time for Math" # Murciélagos Son Gente También / "Bats Are People Too" # Qué Experimento Hace Bear Quieres Probar? / "What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try?" # Olor Que la Brisca Fresca y Aire / "Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air" # Mercadeo Bear / "Marketing Bear" # De barrio festival / "Our Neighborhood Festival" # El Cuento de Hadas de la Bola / "The Fairy Tale Ball" # Palabras, Palabras, Palabras / "Words, Words, Words" # Bear Libro Rinconerna / "Bear's Book Nook" # La yarda venta / "The Yard Sale" # Puede Ayudar? / "Can You Help?" # El Gran Juego de Pelota Bonanza / "The Big Ballgame Bonanza" # Tiempo Tormentoso / "Stormy Weather" # Movimientos de Baile / "Dance Moves" # El Escritura de Oso / "The Writing of Bearr" # Cultiva! / "Nurture!" # Tutter Sorpresa a Las Dos! / "Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock!" # Solitaria Inicio / "Lonely Home" # Ir al Sueño / "Go to Sleep" Specialización (2000) * Bear en la Gran Casa Azul Live!: Sorpresa fiesta Temporada 4 (2001-2002) # El Vista de Ti / "The View from You" # Más amigos en el juego / "More Friends at Play" # Paso Por Paso / "Step By Step" # Un Viaje a El Tienda Heneral / "A Trip to the General Store" # Bear Gran Disfraces Pccccccartido / "Bear's Big Costume Party" # Un Realmente Kwanzaa Veraneo / "A Really Kwanzaa Holiday" # Mostrar y Contar / "Show and Tell" # Agradecido por Bosuqes Valle / "Thankful for Woodland Valley" # Autoridad de Novelas / "Authority of Novels" # Cuándo Harry Conocí Hallie / "When Harry Met Hallie" # Abuelita Flutter Uno Ciento Cumpleaños / "Grandma Flutter's One Hundredth Birthday" # El Gran Bandini / "The Great Bandini" # Bear le Lleva a Escuela / "Bear Takes You to School" # Qué Hace Bear Quiere Construir? / "What Does Bear Want to Build?" # Jugar Tienda / "Playing Store" # Amor Día / "Love Day" # El Concurso Legendario / "The Quiz Legendary" # Un Muy Hanukkah Veraneo / "A Very Hanukkah Holiday" # Realización de Cambios / "Making Changes" # El Invierno de su Contenido / "The Winter of His Content" # Encontrar un Lugar / "Finding Somewhere" # El Gran Misterio de Bear / "The Great Mystery of Bear" # Voluntarios en Bosque Valle / "Volunteers in Woodland Valley" # Qué Hace Ojo Quieres Hacer Con su Dibujo? / "What Does Ojo Want to Do With Her Picture?" # Tutter Favorito Poesía Infantil / "Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" # Animals en Nuestra Casa! / "Animals In Our House!" # El Bébé Está Aquí! / "The Baby's Here!" # En el Antiguo Bear Juego / "At the Old Bear Game" # Vestirse Es El Más Cosa / "Dressing Up is the Most Thing" # Yo Hice Eso! / "I Did That!" # Gran Casa Azul de el Valiente / "Big Blue Home of the Brave" # La Compra de Dinero en Bear Casa / "Buying Money in Bear's House" # El Bosques Valle Equipo / "The Woodland Valley Team" # Ojo Obtiene Gafas / "Ojo Gets Glasses" # Colores Por Todas Partes! / "Colors Everywhere!" # El Tentempié Carta / "The Snack Chart" # El Asombroso Skippy / "The Amazing Skippy" # Mire Con Cuidado… / "Look Carefully…" # A Limpie o No a Limpie / "To Clean or Not to Clean" # Bear Gran Pijama Partido / "Bear's Big Pajama Party" Temporada 5 (2002-2003) # Rocko Jugar / "Rocko's Play" # Hacer Cena en Bosques Valle / "Making Dinner in Woodland Valley" # Tutter Zapatos / "Tutter's Shoes" # Favorito Fábulas / "Favorite Fables" # Bear Grande Veraneo / "Bear's Big Holiday" # Algo Que Hacer, Tutter / "Something to Do, Tutter" # Déjalo Ir / "Let it Go" # Corporal Lenguaje / "Body Language" # Cuando Estás En Casa / "When You're at Home" # Forma Buscadores / "Shape Searchers" # Ojo El Cobarde / "Ojo the Coward" # El Búsqueda del Tesoro / "The Scavenger Hunt" # Artilugios! / "Contraptions!" # El Gran Bola de Bomberos / "The Great Ball of Firefighters" # Misma Diferencias / "Same Differences" # Ojo Extraña Amigo / "Ojo Misses His Friend" # Sobreviviente Skippy / "Surviving Skippy" # Qué Hay de Nuevo, Skippy? / "What's New, Skippy?" # Dé Tuyo y Dale Mina / "Give Yours and Give Mine" # Vamos a Planta! / "Let's Plant!" # Qué Tiempo Pasa / "What Time Spends" # Partiendo de la Verdad / "Starting from the Truth" # Viaje por Carretera / "Road Trip" # Venta Diferencias / "Sale Differences" # Insectos, Insectos / "Insects, Insects" # Imagínese Nación / "Imagine Nation" # El Historia de Bear / "The History of Bear" # Mostrar Tus Cosas / "Show Your Stuff" # Apreciación Día / "Appreciation Day" # Un Extraño Pájaro / "A Strange Bird" # Skippy Nuevo Plan / "Skippy's New Plan" # Consternación de Rocko / "Dismay to Rocko" # El Tres Niveladores / "The Three Levelers" # El Barco Flotador / "The Boat Float" # Tutter Recopilar Mosgo / "Tutter Gathers Some Moss" # Vamos a Hacer un Logro / "Let's Make an Achievement" # Seamos Amigos / "Let's Be Friends" # Tutter fiesta de pijamas / "Tutter's Sleepover of Pajamas" # El Último Día de Ratón Escuela / "The Last Day of Mouse School" # Esta Es Tu Vida, Bear / "This is Your Life, Bear" Category:International BITBBH Shows